Terran Confederation
The Terran Confederation (sometimes referred to simply as Confed) is the primary human government. The Confederation unites most of the Terran planets, colonies and outposts, and provides a framework for resolving differences and working toward common goals.Wing Comander Academy: Series bible History The Terran Confederation is an alliance of systems and regional governments which provide unified protection and economic growth. The Confederation was formed on August 23rd,Action Stations 2416''Kilrathi Saga'' Calendar with the signing of the Articles of Confederation,The Price of Freedom the first unified Earth government since the grisly disintegration of the World Economic ConsortiumSecret Ops Fiction, Episode 4, ISDN in the early 25th century. The beginnings of the Confederaton saw Earth's recovery from the ecocatastrophe and reestablished connections with the outer planets of the Sol system. With the advent of the Jump Drive the Confed started to establish interstellar colonies and reached Hawking and Gemini Sectors. This brought tension with the Pilgrim Alliance which accused the Confed for violating the earlier Treaty of Luna. The last war that plagued the Confederation was around the 2500s. The Alliance decided to cripple the Confed's colonization efforts attacking the Port of Titan, the main station for jump-ships. However the Confed was richer and stronger than expected and the force had to retreat. Confed offered a new round of negotiations but was ignored. However Confed planets suffered an aggressive guerrilla attacks and disruption of shipping. Confederation Terrans were enslaved or summarly executed. After the destruction of the military outpost and mining colony on Celeste Confed formally declared war against the Alliance. During the Pilgrim War the Confederation maintained a defensive posture which Pilgrims perceived as a weakness; however instead of liberating its planets, the Confed mobilized its industrial resources into a full war footing preparing to mount a coordinated invasion targeted on the center of Pilgrim power. Pilgrims were desperate and staked everything on an all-or-nothing defense on Peron, until the remnants of the Confed Grand Fleet were reinforced and overwhelmed the defenders. When the Confed joint fleets jumped into Beacon system they were met with an offer of surrender. Peace accords were signed at Cygnus at which time the Pilgrim Alliance officially ceased to exist and the Confed absorbed its worlds. In the first third of the 27th century, while expanding into the Vega Sector the Confederation met the Kilrathi, which was followed by political tension and skirmishes. After the Iason incident, Confed stopped any non-military activity beyond the border of the Vega Sector. This fateful first contact was the beginning of a state of hostility between the Confederation and the Empire of Kilrah which was not ceased until the end of the Terran-Kilrathi War. Four times, heavily escorted envoys attempted to open up lines of communication, only to find armed aggression and retreated to Confed space under fire. Border worlds were afraid and complained about the threat, and around 2634 the government decided to declare war. Confederation Intelligence Services evaluated that the Kilrathi Empire was pressured from other directions. Meanwhile as 2634 was election year, no one would risk to have the responsibility for having launched a full-scale war so it was stuc with Plan Orange Five. This policy called for limited action: hold defensive positions to force them cease their harassment, and just secure the Facin Sector. However this plan was controversial since halfway measures would not work against the predatorial aliens. Government and Politics The Terran Confederation is a representative democracy organized on the federal systemThis makes its name something of a misnomer as a confederation is a different type of government than a federation; in the original pitch document the Confederation was referred to as the Terran Empire. It consists of approximately seven hundred systems[http://download.wcnews.com/files/wcp/wcum.jpg Prophecy map] spread over four thousand light years as of 2681. The Confederation is divided into eight sectors (Avalon Sector, Gemini Sector, Hawking Sector, Sol Sector, Vega Sector, Argent Sector, Epsilon Sector and Enigma Sector). Each of these is further subdivided into four quadrants. The Terran Confederation Congress is the legislative body of the Confederation, composed of voting members from all the self-governing planets. The Congress meets on Terra Station, a city-sized capital in orbit of Earth. The Congress elects a smaller Confederation Council from its members, which serves as the cabinet for the Council President, the executive officer of the Confederation. The Confederation President is the head of the Confederation government. In an event where the President is infirm, resigns, or is otherwise incapable of fulfilling the duties of the office, he/she is replaced by the Vice President. The most recent example of this was in 2668, when President Harold Rodham resigned following the uproar over the Kilrathi False Armistice.Wing Commander: Fleet Action The chief legislative body is the Confederation Senate. The Senate is based in Washington, D.C on Earth, across the mall from the old Congress building of the United States. Military The Terran Confederation Military (known collectively, and somewhat informally, as Confed) is divided into four branches: the Confederation Army, Confederation Marines, Confederation Navy, and Space Forces. Each branch has a representative on the Confederation military's governing council, the Joint Chiefs of Staff, based on Earth. Its commander-in-chief is the President. Rank Structure There are two basic rank systems in use within the military of the Terran Confederation. One is used by the Army, Marines and Space Forces, the other by the Navy. Transfers between the two services are possible.As evidenced from Christopher Blair's transition from the end of the Wing Commander IV novel, where he is a Brigadier General in the Space Forces, to Prophecy, where he is a Commodore Astrography Sol Sector *Sol *Centauris *Sirius *Luyten *Cygnus *Ella Vega Sector *Planck's Star *Vega *Krieger *Alcor *Cairo *Hell's Kitchen *Rostov *Tali *Tartarus (disputed) *Dakota (disputed) *Kurasawa (disputed) Enigma Sector *Vespus *Callimachus *Rigel *Enigma *Zelazny *Racene (disputed) *Repleetah (disputed) Epsilon Sector *Orsini *Goddard *Torgo (disputed) *Silenos (disputed) *Masa (disputed) *Epsilon Prima (disputed) *Antares (disputed) *Firekka (disputed) External Links Terran Confederation on Wikipedia Category:Governments